1. Field
Various embodiments relate to electronic circuits and, particularly, to systems and methods for switching between voltages.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some memory systems utilize multiple voltages during operation that are typically produced by voltage pumps. Specifically, these memory systems utilize a first voltage pump to produce a high voltage during program and erase operations and a second voltage pump to produce a lower voltage during read operations. That is, during program/erase operations the first voltage pump is producing the high voltage and the second voltage pump is OFF (i.e., 0 volts). Conversely, during read operations the second voltage pump is producing the lower voltage and the first voltage pump is OFF (i.e., 0 volts).
When the first voltage pump and/or the second voltage pump are each respectively OFF, the memory systems experience a significant amount of leakage current. To overcome the issues associated with the leakage current, the size of the voltage pumps are increased, which increases the area of the die.